


11:11

by mhurm123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: It a soulmate Au...that's about it. (I'm not good at summaries, sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my (and my friends') blog, Hamiltime. I am the same author as the version on tumblr, so please don't message either accounts and say this piece was stolen. :)

You were extremely nervous. Today was your sixteenth birthday, which meant the heart on your forearm would be filled with your soulmates favorite color, and in the middle would appear their first initial.

Your parents had wanted to throw you a party, like most teens had to celebrate. You didn’t want that though. At all. If anything, all you wanted to do was burrow under your covers and hide from the world. You almost got away with that, too.

Almost.

“[Y/n], I invited Phillip over. I understand that you don’t want a big party, but you can’t lock yourself in there for the whole day. He’s your best friend.” The door creaked open.

You groaned and rolled over to look at your mom as she stuck her head through the door. “Moommmm.”

She sighed. “Sweety, he’s your best friend. You don’t need to go out or anything. Your dad and I are going out for dinner, so you guys can watch a movie in the family room.”

You let out a grunt before pushing the covers off of yourself. “Fine,” you muttered as you opened the door to your closet to find some suitable clothes. Phillip might be your best friend, but that didn’t mean you wanted him to see you in your stained pajamas(A bunch of chips and ice cream will do that). On the other hand, it also meant you didn’t feel obligated to dress up, which was always nice.

Your mom smiled. “He said he’ll be over in fifteen minutes. Your dad and I will be heading out right around the time he gets here. Happy birthday, honey.”

After grabbing a shirt, you turned and watched as she set a box on your desk. “I told you, I didn’t want you to make a big deal about my birthday.”

“I wasn’t aware that meant I couldn’t get my only child something special.”

Your eyes darted between your mother and the gift. You let out another sighed, silently resigned. “Thanks.”

She smiled again and walked over to place a kiss on your forehead. “Feel free to open it whenever you want.” With that, she walked out of your room and closed the door behind her, leaving you to the silence. You looked down at yourself and decided to wait until later to open the gift.

***

You ran down the stairs to pull the door open. Phillip stood on the other side, a wide smile on his face and a present in his hands.

“You too?”

“What?”

“I didn’t want anyone to make a big deal about my birthday.”

“So I wasn’t allowed to get you something?”

“You’re just like my mom,” you groaned and walked towards the family room, knowing that he would follow.

You heard a chuckle come from him as you plopped down on the couch. “Your mom is a lovely woman, so that doesn’t bother me.”

“Hey, hey, she’s not here. You don’t need to do any ass-kissing tonight.”

He just rolled his eyes as he sat down next to you, practically shoving the present in your face.

You laughed. “You really want me to open this, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Okay, I’ll open it. Just for you.” You took the wrapped box out of his hands. You tore the paper back to find a slice of your favorite type of cake in a box. “Aw, thank you! Honestly, this is probably the best present you could’ve gotten me. I hate it when people get all sentimental on my birthday.”

“You’re literally the most sentimental person I know,” Phillip said and raised an eyebrow at you.

“Of course I am, everyone knows that,” you scoffed. “But I don’t like when people do it on my birthday ‘cause it makes me sad.”

Phillip stood up again and walked out of the room. 

“What are you doing?” You called after him.

“Getting forks. I don’t think we want to eat that cake with our hands.”

“What makes you think I’m sharing?”

“Maybe the fact that I bought it?” He suggested as he handed you a fork.

“Oh, I guess that’s a good enough reason.” You smiled and pulled the rest of the paper off of it, opening the plastic container. “What do you want to watch?”

He shrugged as he twirled his fork around. “It’s your birthday. You get to pick.”

“You see, this is another reason I hate birthdays. Everyone leaves the decision making to you.”

He laughed. “Okay. How about Wall-E?”

“Perfect,” you said as you selected the movie from Netflix.

***

After a few minutes of the two of you silently eating the slice of cake, he turned to you. “When?”

You knew exactly what he was asking. What time were you born. “11:11.”

Phillip laughed and you gave him a weird look. “That’s the time that a lot of people wish on.”

You shook your head and played with the hem of your shirt.

“Is something wrong?”

You shrugged. “I just...what if I never find my soulmate? What if I find them but they’re already with someone and aren’t willing to leave them? I might not even have a soulmate! That’s happened before.”

Phillip smiled a small smile and patted you on the knee. “Look, I know it’s scary. Trust me, I remember my sixteenth birthday. It’s scary as hell, especially when you’re born at the very end of the day, like you. At least I was born at 4:23 pm. I didn’t have to wait that long. Just trust me, everything will be okay, no matter the outcome.”

You smiled back at him. “Thanks,” you whispered and then looked back at the tv to continue watching the movie.

***

Two movies later, you had figured that Phillip would be spending the night. It’s not like hadn’t done so before. Actually, he slept over so often that your parents bought a blow up mattress to put in your room so he wouldn’t be sleeping on the hardwood floor of your room.

As you and Phillip were pulled the air mattress out of the box, the clock ticked past 11:11, without either of you noticing.

Actually, neither of you noticed until it was past midnight. You guys were about half an hour into The Odd Life of Timothy Green when you realized. Phillip had been in the middle of commenting that one of the background characters looked a lot like his dad, when you gasped. “Phillip!”

He jumped. “What?”

“It’s past 11:11!”

“Well, let’s see it!”

“I’m scared,” you muttered.

“It’ll be okay. If you don’t want to show me, you don’t have to.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay.”

Phillip gave you a small smile as you started to pull the sleeve of your shirt up to show your tattoo. You hadn’t even realized you were holding your breath until you let it out. Well, you definitely had a soulmate. You also  _ definitely _ knew who your soulmate was.

Your heart was filled in with a dark green, and a cursive P in the middle of it. You looked up at Phillip, and he muttered something under his breath.

“This is why you never showed me your tattoo, isn’t it?”

He gave you a sheepish nod as he pulled the front of his shirt down to reveal his heart. 

The two of you sat there for a second, neither of you were sure what to do. You had been friends for so long, the thought of the two of you dating hadn’t even crossed your mind in ages. Sure, you guys had talked about it, but you had never actually gone through with it. Both of you were too afraid of messing up your friendship.

“So, what does this mean?” You muttered.

“Well, ya’know, sometimes soulmates aren’t meant to be a couple. Sometimes they’re just meant to be friends. If you don’t feel comfortable with-” You kissed him on the cheek, which made him shut up.

“It’ll be weird, saying that you’ve been my best friend for so long, but I’m willing to try a relationship if you are.”

Phillip smiled and wrapped your hand in his. “I’m willing.”

***

You and Phillip sat in the ice cream shop that wasn’t too far from your house. It was a few days later, and you guys had decided to try going out on a date. It didn’t feel much different from any other time you guys went out as friends, but you knew deep down that it was a lot different. One thing that made that apparent was the way that the two of you walked in holding hands.

The date had gone fine. I mean, the two of you had both tried and failed to flirt with one another. Does that count as a failed date? Maybe.

You both had given up on staying at the ice cream place about halfway through eating your ice cream, so you guys finished it on the walk back to your place.

“Do you wanna watch tv?” You suggested once you got back.

“Sure,” he smiled as he sat down on the couch and let you pick out the movie.

Once you had put the movie into the DVD player, you sat down next to Phillip and placed your head on his shoulder. He smiled down at you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You were so thankful that your parents tried not to intrude when you had someone over.

About a half an hour later, you were slipping in and out of consciousness. You were about to fall asleep when you heard Phillip say “I like it like this.”

You let out a sleepy whine. “I’d like it better if you shut up,” you muttered.

Phillip laughed and squeezed your shoulders, letting you fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
